DISTURBANCE
by KimSangJoon36
Summary: "chagiya.. yeye ga nyangka kalau kita bisa punya aegya, huaa senang sekali rasanya" "yesung hyung cepat pulang, wookiemu akan segera melahirkan…" "umm.. bagaimana kalau Kim.. Joon.. Wook.. yaaa.. Kim Joon Wook"


Annyeong~~ ^^ saya author baru disini, mohon bantuannya dan mian kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang dipahami/penulisan yang masih salah, maklum masih baru-baru. KKK~ ._.v Oh iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya main RP, tau kan apa RP itu ? ( '-')a kkk~ okey, langung aja deh.. chek it dot~~

Author : Kim Sangjoon

Title : Disturbance

Main Cast : Kim Ryeo Wook Kim Jong Woon/Yesung, and other member SJ + Beberapa member SNSD

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi (BoyXBoy), OOC, TYPO, gaje.

Rate : T

Chapter 1~

Ryeowook Pov

Annyeong kim ryeowook imnida, saya anak tunggal dari Kim Young Woon dan Kim Jung soo, kalian tau Yesung? Yesung hyung itu suami saya, yap.. kami sudah menikah sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan saya sangat beruntung mempunyai suami seperti dia, meskipun dia rada aneh. KKK~~

Yesung Pov

Annyeong~ Kim Jong woon imnida, biasanya dipanggil yesung. Disini orangtua saya tetaplah yang di real, saya sebagai seorang dosen di salah satu universitas di seoul. Kalian tau Kim Ryeowook ? yap dia istri saya, dia sangat imut dan manis rasanya ingin sekali saya 'memakannya' setiap hari. Kkk~ dan jangan heran kalau dia istri saya karena ini fanfic yaoi~~

Ryeowook and Yesung Pov end

.

Author Pov

"huuwekkk"

"chagiya, waeyo chagiya?" Tanya yesung panik.

"huuuwweeekkk" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yesung, ryeowook langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"chagiya, waeyo chagi?" yesung pun mengikuti ryeowook.

.

.

perasaan yesung saat ini sangat cemas, ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada wookienya.

"chagiya gwaenchanayo?" Tanya yesung sambil memijat tengkuk ryeowook.

"huuwweekk.. wookie mu-mual chagi, huwweekk rasanya i-ingin mu-muntah.. eungghh.." jawab ryeowook lemas.

DEGG.. Mungkinkah ?

"kita ke dokter saja ne chagi, yeye takut kalau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu.." Ajak yesung.

"hahhh.. ne, terserah chagi saja" jawab ryeowook lemas.

.

.

Tiba dirumah sakit...

Setelah ryeowook di periksa oleh dokter kibum alias dulu teman satu kuliahnya yesung tetapi beda jurusan. Dokter kibum pun langsung menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada ryeowook.

"silahkan duduk hyung, wookie" kata dokter kibum.

"bagaimana kibum-ssi, apa yang terjadi pada wookie." Tanya yesung.

"Chukkae hyung-ah, wookie" jawab kibum senang.

"chukkae untuk apa ? apa yang terjadi sama wookieku?" Tanya yesung lagi. (Huhh dasar yesung ga peka *ditimpukin clouds*)

"selamat hyung dan wookie akan punya aegya, wookiemu hamil hyung, dan usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 1 minggu" jawab kibum sambil menjabat tangan yesung.

"m-mwo? Aegya? Jinjjayo?" ucap yesung dan ryeowook secara bersamaan.

" T-tapi bagaimana bisa ?" tanya yesung bingung.

"aishhh… hyung tak pernah mendengar berita eoh? Bahwa ada beberapa namja di dunia ini bisa hamil." Jawab kibum meremehkan yesung.

"hmm.. ne, hyung pernah dengar itu.. , chagiya.. kita bakalan punya aegya eoh? Kyaa.. akhirnya…" yesung segera memeluk istrinya itu sangat erat. *kenapa ga dari tadi coba -_-"*

"ne chagiya.. " ryeowook membalas pelukan yesung.

"ekkhhemmm… jika ingin mesra-mesraan jangan disini, saya masih punya banyak pasien yang menunggu di luar" ujar kibum ketus.

"huhh.. kau ini, bilang saja irii" ledek yesung.

"chagi.." protes ryeowook "ne… gomawo kibum-ah" yesung dan ryeowook pun langsung bergegas untuk pulang.

Sesampai di rumah…

Malam hari di kamar yewook.

"chagiya.. yeye ga nyangka kalau kita bisa punya aegya, huaa senang sekali rasanya" sorak yesung sambil mengelus perut istrinya.

"ne… wookie juga ga nyangka chagi." Ryeowook pun ikut bersorak dan sedikit menagis karena terharu.

Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi ryeowook dan menghapus air matanya, lalu menatapnya dengan lembut. "mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi umma dan appa, jadi kita harus lewati ini bersama-sama, yaksok?"

"ne, yakseok chagiya" ryeowook membalas tatapan yesung dan tersenyum senang.

Yesung mencium kening ryeowook dan beralih ke bibir ryeowook "saranghae chagiya"

"nado saranghae chagiya" mereka pun melanjutkan kembali ciuman itu, ciuman yang sangat lembut membuat keduanya tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

9 bulan kemudian…

"yeoboseyo ?"

"yesung hyung cepat pulang, wookiemu akan segera melahirkan…"

"mwo? Jeongmal? Ne, hyung akan segera pulang sungmin-ah"

Yesung pun langsung mematikan telephone dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

Tiba di rumah sakit…

"huufftt chagiya… wookie ga kuat, arghh.. sakit… Huufftt huffftt"

"tahan chagiya, atur nafasmu… wookie pasti kuat, yeye akan ada di samping kamu"

"chagiya…. Sa-sakit… huffftt.. huffftt"

.

.

Sesampai di ruang ICU..

"mianhae yesung hyung, hyung tidak boleh masuk" perintah kibum

"ta-tapi bummie.. wookie sangat membutuhkan hyung.." protes yesung

"ne arraseo hyung, tp wookie akan melahirkan caesar, jadi keluarga tidak diperbolehkan masuk"

"bummie-ah"

"sudah hyung bummie benar, sekarang kita berdoa saja agar proses kelahirannya lancar" ujar sungmin

"ne.. sungmin-ah" jawab yesung lemas.

.

.

Sekitar 6 jam kemudian..

"oeeekkk.. oeekkk… " terdengar suara bayi menangis.

"sungmin-ah, apa kau dengar itu? Suara tangisan bayi?" Tanya yesung panik.

"ne hyung-ah, bayimu telah lahir. Aigoo~ chukkaeyo hyung.."ucap sungmin senang.

Yesung pun menangis terharu sambil menatap pintu ruang operasi itu. Tak lama kemudian dokter kibum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"bagaimana kibum-ah" Tanya yesung

"chukkaeyo hyung bayimu namja" kibum langsung menjabat tangan yesung.

"jinjjayo? Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apa kami sudah boleh melihat wookie dan bayinya?"Tanya sungmin

"wookie sudah ditempatkan di ruang perawatan, keadaan wookie masih lemas sehabis dioperasi, dan bayinya juga normal, tetapi kalian hanya baru bisa melihat wookie, karena bayinya masih harus ditempatkan diruang steril" jawab kibum

" ne, kalo begitu gomawo kibum-ah" ucap yesung senang

"baik saya permisi dulu ne hyung ? sekali lagi chukkae hyung…"

Kibum pun langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, lalu yesung dan sungmin bergegas untuk melihat keadaan ryeowook. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat namja yang sangat terlihat pucat, rupanya ryeowook masih belum sadarkan diri.

"chagiya, cepat bangun chagiya.. anak kita namja" ucap yesung lembut sambil mencium kening ryeowook.

"hyung, apa hyung tidak lapar? Biar sungmin belikan makanan dulu ne?" Tawar sungmin.

"aniya, sungmin-ah, hyung tidak ingin merepotkan kamu, kau sudah menjaga wookie sangat baik" tolak yesung

"gwenchana hyung, wookie itu sahabatku sudah pantas kalau aku membantunya, sungmin mau beli makanan dulu ne?" sungmin pun langsung bergegas keluar untuk membeli makanan.

Tak lama setelah sungmin keluar, yesung merasakan bahwa tangan ryeowook bergerak, yap rupanya ryeowook sudah sadarkan diri.

"chagiya? Kau sudah sadar chagi?" Tanya yesung.

"c-chagi… b-bagaimana keadaan a-anak kita?" Tanya ryeowook balik namun cemas

"sshhh.. uljima, anak kita normal chagi, dan kau tau? Anak kita namja" ucap yesung lembut sambil menatap mata istrinya.

"jinjjayo?" ryeowook menangis terharu

"ne.. sekarang kita akan menjadi umma dan appa" ucap yesung sambil menghapus air mata istrinya.

"saranghae chagiya.." ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum

"nado saranghae chagiya.." ucap yesung balik dan mengecup bibir ryeowook. "umm… ngomong-ngomong anak kita mau dikasih nama siapa hum?" Tanya yesung

"umm.. bagaimana kalau Kim Ryeosung?" Tanya ryeowook

"umm.. yeye rasa tidak chagi" jawab yesung ragu. "umm.. bagaimana kalau Kim Hyo Sang?" saran yesung

"chagi mengambil nama dari tanggal lahir eoh? Wookie sering dengar nama itu, lagi pula terdengar seperti yeoja." Jawab ryeowook pasti.

"heeyy dari mana chagi tau itu?" Tanya yesung kaget.

"aigoo.. darimana lagi selain internet eoh?" jawab ryeowook dan mencubit hidung yesung.

"ahhh. Ketahuan, lalu siapa?" Tanya yesung lagi.

"umm.. bagaimana kalau Kim.. *wookie berfikir sebentar sambil memegang dagunya* Joon.. Wook.. yaaa.. Kim Joon Wook" saran ryeowook pasti.

"mwo? Kim Joonwook? Umm.. nama yang bagus, kim jongwoon and kim ryeowook. Bukankah begitu chagi?" tanya yesung.

"yap benar.. "

"oke, bagaimana kalau nama panggilannya hmmm.. *yesung berfikir sebentar* Kim Joon Wook, joon wook, joonie… ya, joonie !" ucap yesung sambil memikirkan nama panggilan anaknya.

Ryeowook pun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. Huaaa.. betapa bahagianya mereka? :'))

.

.

.

Yapp.. ini chapter pertama, baru awal-awal jadi belum ada konflik.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa pada saat ryeowook melahirkan orang tua ryeowook dan yesung tidak hadir. Orangtuanya ryeowook sedang di amerika menjalankan bisnis yang benar-benar tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Dan orangtuanya yesung, mereka sedang mengadakan pembukaan cabang terbaru cafenya di jepang.

Bagaimana ? Lanjut?

Mohon Reviewnya ? ^^

Saran sangat dibutuhkan disini~

Gomawo.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ( ^^)/***


End file.
